Rain
by Spelljammer
Summary: AU CedricHarry[Slash] The end of the world is arriving...and in a little flat in London two lads try and keep it together.
1. The New Normal

Rain

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. This is a not for profit work. Rain belongs to Madonna.

Warning: Yes, this is slash. The only warning you'll get is now.

Summary: AU Harry/Cedric. The end of the world is happening...and in a little flat in London two boys try and keep it together.

Chapter 1: The New Normal

Cedric Diggory looked at the potions grimoire with determination. Some of the ingredients were currently simmering on the stove top range cauldron in the tiny kitchen. _Let's see, ginger, burdock and rosemary. I need to get the bugbear claw out of the freezer and get the porcupine quills separated. _Suddenly the microwave timer beeped and Cedric placed the cauldron off the burner. He soon prepared the other ingredients painstakingly and mixed them carefully into cauldron. There was no explosions or even a snap, crackle, pop, but there was a foul stench coming from the mixture and Cedric had to cast a cleansing charm so not to disturb the other residents of the building. _Mix until a smooth consistency is formed, potion is done when it becomes a blue-grey color. _After some heavy duty stirring the potion was up to specifications and Cedric poured some of it into a beaker. The warm liquid looked slimy and unappetizing but it was exactly what was needed now. He walked from the kitchenette area into his bedroom that he shared with Harry. The crowded room appeared to be a blending of two personas. There were clothes strewn all over the floor, a calender of the Bulgarian Quidditch team, a Firebolt attached to the wall. The predominate color scheme for the blankets and curtains is yellow and black however, and when Cedric asked why Harry simply said it was because he felt compelled to do that since Cedric was paying rent. He kept it to himself that it was because the colors reminded him of Cedric.

"Harry, it's time to take your medicine." Cedric said gently to the mound underneath the covers. Tense muttering could be heard but Harry emerged from the blankets anyway. Harry looked like death warmed over. His skin had bluish grey tint to it and some patches of his skin looked liked they were petrified in stone. This was the result of a plague unleashed by Voldemort at the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament two years ago and it affected muggle and wizard alike. Harry drank the bitter concoction with the prompting from Cedric to NOT look at the contents lest he vomit at the sight of it. After chugging it down to the last drop Harry put the pillows up on his back and sat upright. Cedric sat on the bed beside Harry. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good. Not really sore or in pain."

"Excellent."

"A little hungry." Harry said as he yawned. "What time is it?"

"A little past noon."

"Good lord."

"Well, it's to be expected since..."

"I know." _Since I'm sick...possibly terminal. _

"I got a casserole ready for takeoff in the oven so whenever your ready."

"I really hope that smell is the medicinal potion and not your cooking."

"I hope so too." Cedric joked lightly. Harry and Cedric looked at each other for a moment. Harry got his glasses from the nightstand and a took a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Harry said quietly. Cedric pulled Harry up and the two slowly walked arm and arm into the kitchen with each step forward for Harry feeling like each bone in his feet was breaking. Left, right, left, right...each step the proud seeker felt like an old man. Cedric guided him into the kitchen and then heard the egg timer ring. He gently sat Harry down, put his oven mitts on and got their lunch (or in Harry's case breakfast) out of the oven. "Any news?" Harry asked as Cedric fanned off the steaming hot dish.

"Let's see. Ghouls are taking over gravesites around Cornwall, there had been Dragon sightings at Southhampton...the authorites have reason to believe said dragon may be undead."

"Lovely." Harry muttered. Since the plague was unleashed on all humanity, dark creatures had come out of hiding and openly attacked anyone they came in contact with and the Ministry couldn't hide magic from muggles anymore, at least not since the incident involving a swarm of horned devils devastating the Greater London area. The attacks had the unfortunate side effect of having wizardfolk being "kill on sight" to most nations in the world. Everyone was too busy dealing with the plague and monsters roaming free that no organized resistance against muggles was formed as of yet. Cedric didn't even know if his parents were alive or dead. When he tried to hide at his old house it looked abandoned. Cedric prayed that his mom and dad hadn't been Afflicted yet.

"Hey, wanna play some poker this afternoon?" Harry asked as he plated up his lunch.

"That'd be okay. I'm still going through all these old texts trying to find a reversal to this thing you've got. It seems to be an unholy disease/curse combination as far as I can tell. I can take a break and spend some time with my lad. You got sauce over you." Cedric said as he wiped Harry's mouth with a napkin.

"I got it!" Harry said tensely. Cedric snapped back. He didn't really say anything but could tell Harry loathed being sick with all of his heart. If the disease didn't kill Harry the loss of independence surely would. "Sorry, it's okay."

"I know. Don't take on so." Cedric said. After the dishes were cleared away (including the potions work) Harry got a deck of muggle playing cards and the two played amicably for a span of an hour. Just then a sound like a crash occurred outside. Cedric immediately had his wand out. "Stay down." Cedric ordered and Harry immediately dove under the table. Cedric went to window and saw the source of the commotion which was a harpy flying by chasing a bird. The naked bird maiden beast snatched the bird in midair and flew off.

"False alarm." Harry said as he was right beside Cedric now, in slight pain from the exertion.

"Damn it, Harry I said stay down."

"It's just a harpy."

"It could smash right into this room right now." Cedric said tightly without raising his voice. Harry had a frustrated look on his face.

"Not like hiding is going to help..."

"We had this conversation before." Cedric said with his voice still not booking any argument like a classically trained leader. Harry's fists balled but he hobbled to the couch and plopped down upon it making the piece of furniture groan more from the force of Harry falling upon it than his weight since Harry had none. Cedric ran his hand through his hair and sat quietly beside Harry on the couch. Harry wouldn't look at Cedric for a few minutes then before Cedric knew it Harry had laid himself across his lap with Harry's head being a perfect fit looking up on him.

_Even after all we've been through...what we have to go through still...you're still exceptionally lovely just to sit and watch._ Harry thought. Cedric combed his hands through Harry's hair. _You still touch me. You still honor me and my pathetic existence, when my blood family wouldn't. _Harry lapped the affection like a whorish cat, leaning in to Cedric touch. Reveling in the calloused hands.Harry got exhausted fairly easy though and with a featherweight charm assist Cedric lifted Harry up and carried him into the bedroom. Harry felt loved even if he hated the betrayal his body gave by attacking him.

_Chivalry and goodness incarnate...as a card carrying member of the bloke tribe I'm not supposed to want this. To long for such a man. _Harry felt himself being tucked in bed with Cedric right beside him. He heard the little television in the room click on. Felt Cedric's mouth on his forehead, too briefly for Harry's liking but too weak to say anything.

_If women and men are supposed to know each other better and have the approved parts for such things...why does being with Cedric feel like...like...I found that thing I was missing all my life except I didn't know it was missing 'til I found it. Now it's a price beyond anything material. _Harry thought in a feverish philosophical burst before falling asleep.

Cedric and Harry were entangled together on the bed as Cedric flipped through the channels on the t.v careful not to wake Harry.

"Today, all Afflicted people in Avonlea were directed, some by force to approved health facilites..."

Click.

"A Cyclops was roaming around Canada today, the U.N deployed tanks against the hostile creature..."

Click.

"Today we have a speech by Vernon Dursley, president of the Humanity Prime Committee. Let's listen in." Cedric saw a portly man dressed in his Sunday clothes outside the House of Commons on a podium. He saw a skinny white woman dressed in pink and small whale dressed in brown which Cedric believed was Dursley's wife and son.

"Friends, we must stand together and cleanse our homes and families of unnatural phenomenon. Wizards are attracted to such things like a magnet and iron nails. We must fight against charms, illusions, homosexuality, abortion and other such things wizards indulge in. The Magus Plague has been sent to us by God as a wake up call. I know, it's scary. The Wizards breed men like Sirius Black and Aleister Crowley upon us like blights but fear not! We have a strong religious history on our side and it's time to being the Light of Reformation back to our fair shores again!" Cedric then heard a roar among the crowd as they cheered looking at the signs they held up. "MERLIN BURNS IN HELL!" and "A DEAD WITCH IS A GOOD WITCH" which were some of the tamer messages. Cedric turned off the set and held his head in his hands.

_Never alone. Not as long as I have Harry. Never alone. Even if I'm dead and the world burned in flames, if Harry were to live, I would go in peace._


	2. The Necessity Of Chivalry

Chapter 2: The Necessity Of Chivalry

Cedric, in his yellow sweatshirt and blue jeans underneath the sink had a wrench in hand and was twisting the pipe. Harry sat on a stool watching him amusedly.

"Just use _reparo._" Harry said with a chuckle.

"No, because if I'm to pass as a muggle I need to this on my own." Cedric said with no small amount of stubborness.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't spilled that batch of hair restoration tonic down the drain like that." Harry said.

"Hey, that stuff worked on you and you got your hair back after it fell out now." Cedric said a little sharply. Harry looked a little abashed.

"Thanks for the effort it really meant a lot to me."

"Of course! All guys like their hair."

"You're doing well with the plumbing and a lot of other stuff. Ovens, television, mobile phones and even traveling the underground. What's your secret?" Harry asked.

"Muggle studies. It really comes in handy in these new times." Cedric as gave the pipe one last twist. Harry flinched. The thought of Hogwarts really hurt since it was now a stronghold for monsters. "Okay, turn it on." Harry got of the stool and Cedric moved from underneath the kitchen sink. Harry turned on the tap. A great grinding noise was heard and the murky water in the sink bubbled up but nothing happened. Luckily, the pipes didn't explode or anything like that even though the grinding noise was rather loud. Harry turned off the water. Cedric cursed softly under his breath and just waved his hand. _"Reparo." _he chanted and soon with a flash of light the sink was repaired and the water flowed again with the backup completely gone.

"See, a little magic didn't hurt." Harry said. Of course it was a small spell and all of the curtains were drawn so no one can see the light so no harm, no foul, pray to the Lord and Lady.

"I guess. You think you're up for some magic practice this evening?"

"With you? Definitely."

"No, with our imaginary friends."Cedric replied. Harry just rolled his eyes. He turned the tap off then turned on the tap again and it worked fine without the loud noise. Cedric washed his hands. "I'm going to the market, want anything special?"

"You back in one piece, some soda and lemon cake. But mostly you back in one piece." Harry said quietly. Cedric gently cupped Harry's chin with one hand.

"I have to do this or we'll starve."

"I don't have to like it." Harry said darkly.

"It'll be okay."

"Take your wand."

"It'll look suspicious."

"Take it." Harry said while biting his lip. He always got worried when Cedric left to get supplies and with good reason with the muggle authorities doing very thorough searches for magical items, not to mention the monsters roaming the streets.

"Sure."said Cedric. He then put his hand behind Harry's neck and gently pulled him forward into a kiss. This was as far as they could go due to Harry's sickness. Cedric had powerful protection magic on him that prevented the plague from attacking his body but it would dissipate with sexual intercourse. Only a small percentage of the wizarding population had the power and materials necessary to place the barrier charm against disease on themselves but Amos Diggory not wanting anything to happen to his _most precious _son pulled out all the stops before the plague was unleashed full tilt, while others less fortunate were dying. After a few moments into the kiss Harry pulled back not wanting to even go accidentally beyond the point of no return. "I'll be back." Cedric spoke as he gave Harry one last look before going to put his trenchcoat on.

"I'll be here." Harry said quietly standing in the kitchen.

Cedric walked outside in the London streets towards the local market under an overcast sky. People hurried along the busy streets pretending not to notice some of the buildings were crumbled and burnt. There were a normal amount of people on the streets for a Saturday afternoon but everyone was understandably tense waiting for the next Death Eater ambush or demon sighting or some other mystical terrorist attack. Cedric passed by the florist and saw a window display of roses. He got an idea and decided to put it on hold until he got the groceries.

At the market people complained about the high cost of living as usual. He got some vegetables and some stew meat and not forgetting, also got the soda pop (a wonderful muggle concoction) and the lemon cake as well. Two men were in front of Cedric in the checkout line having a conversation.

"Did you see that crazy naked flying thing the other day?" One of the men asked. He looked like a harried businessman.

"No, but I heard it picked off a lot of stray birds in the area." The other man said. He was short and looked like a factory worker.

"I had to make sure my dog was in the house when that thing was in the area."

"Bet the little wife enjoyed that."

"Hoo boy, she tolerated it because it was a close friend of mine but every time he wanted to go on the bed she looked like she wanted to kick me." he then laughed. "I guess it's true that all wives tend to get jealous of their husband's best friends."

"Especially since you can talk to him better than the one you sleep with every night." the other snorted amused. As the line moved and Cedric went to pay for his groceries his thoughts turned to his father. His parents loved each other and him very much. Harry's parents died and he flatly refused to talk about his relatives that raised him when asked by Cedric to elaborate on his home life. Cedric seemed to know there was a severe undercurrent of pain to Harry's feelings regarding his home life. In the time they spent together Cedric drew out a certain vulnerability to Harry's feelings and thoughts that hadn't been there previously. His heart was glad that Harry could shed the old armor of heroism and wounded pride for a chance to let his real self be exposed. The Harry that sometimes hates "the right thing to do" with a passion, the Harry that wanted to beat Malfoy up with a cast iron frying pan, the Harry that did his best to be Cedric's everything, even while stricken with disease. Walking through the parking lot and seeing the florist shop he went to the little shop with the intent to buy a single red rose. As he tucked his purchase in his shopping bag he knew his father would grind his teeth and have heartburn over Harry if he ever knew (particularly since Harry was rather young) but Harry's words gave him strength. Before the world was thrown into chaos and he and his beloved were able to join together in love, Harry whispered in his ear words he had been craving for since he can remember.

_Even if this ends badly and we're torn to shreds...you're more than your father's personal trophy. If nothing else you should know that. _

They got to know every part of each other right there in Cedric's four poster at Hogwart's and Cedric told Harry he loved him simply because he knew, instinctively, that Harry was almost desperate with waiting for him to say it first. Cedric made it home without incident but as he was fumbling for the keys to the apartment he heard Harry cough up a little on the other side of the door. Then his personal reality kicked in.

_Diggory, you're not a kid anymore. Reckon its been that way for sometime now._

The tournament was not his passage to manhood even though going through the tasks was a serious test of courage and skill. Walking away from the cup was not his passage to manhood either though admitting defeat to a more worthy champion could have made the perfect coming of age. No, the passage to manhood was _now _in the apartment. He was running a household, guarding against enemies, being a caretaker and faithful companion...

_And the crowning glory, someone's lover as well. _"Harry, I'm back." he said opening the door.

Later that evening after the dinner dishes were put away Harry announced he was ready to practice some magic together with Cedric. The sessions they have together were meant as a way to pass the time and to strengthen Harry's magical abilities as well. In their bedroom beside the bed below his poster of _The Beguiling of Merlin_, Cedric laid a cloth with a pile of salt shaped into a encircled hexagram on its surface. Harry sat across from Cedric in the lotus position on the floor.

"You're gonna appreciate this one." Cedric said with undisguised mirth.

"I can't wait." Harry said excitedly.

"It's called The Ritual of Sub-Rosa and I hope we can pull it off."

"What are we gonna do?" Harry asked. He then flushed at the sight of Cedric placing the rose he bought earlier in the center of the hexagram.

"We're going to float the rose, then call forth our personal power to pluck the petals off one at a time. It's a test of synchronicity. Our minds have to be perfectly attuned to work as a single delicate instrument." Cedric explained with an almost quiet reverence.

"A _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ precision test huh? Brilliant." Harry said smiling.

"Oh yes, and it should be very pretty." Without another word both lads joined their hands together, closed their eyes and concentrated on casting a levitation charm without saying its words. For an all too transient moment Harry felt Cedric's warmth and sincerity inside his body and Cedric felt Harry's courage and strength inside of his. It was like being in the Hufflepuff dormitory at 1 AM all over again. A warm breeze reminiscent of springtime enveloped the room and soon the rose gently floated off the magic circle that had been erected. Harry opened his eyes and Cedric opened his as well. Harry smiling and looking healthier than ever almost brought Cedric to tears but he composed himself so as not to disrupt the ritual.

"It worked." Harry whispered.

"Now for the hard part. The petals." But before they could proceed Harry got into another coughing fit and soon the rose ripped apart in half.

"Ack! Cedric I'm sorry!" Harry said mortified. Cedric just shook his head and got up and sat next to Harry. He gently picked up the pieces of the rose and caressed them like he would Harry. The rose then magically healed and was whole again. "Teach me to do that." Harry whispered. Cedric now was almost on top of Harry, breathing in the same air as him. Their foreheads were in contact with each other.

"My father taught me that little cantrip, healing the flower like that, on my fifteenth birthday. He showed it to me and with a smile and wink said that all men are natural gardeners, without having to lift a single spade." Harry had a puzzled look on his face, then came the realization and his face turned scarlet. Cedric started to laugh.

Harry laughed too, eventually.


End file.
